


Of Heroes and Canaries

by AliceL



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e12 Refuge, Gen, Rip-centric, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceL/pseuds/AliceL
Summary: A small talk between Rip and his adoptive mother about a beautiful woman in a white leather suit...





	Of Heroes and Canaries

**Author's Note:**

> A small story I had sitting in my hard drive since the end of the first season...  
> Hope you'll like it ;)

**_Of Heroes and Canaries_ **

  
  
**Notes:** set at the end of episode 12 of the first season of Legends of Tomorrow.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Oh _really_ , Michael?”

Rip’s head turned around to face the voice behind him. He thought they already said their goodbyes but his adoptive mother was on the threshold of the Refuge watching him with a sharp, knowing look.

“Uhm…yes, Mother?”

She sighed as she looked past him and to his teammates walking back to the Waveraider. Her glance stopped on the blonde woman in the white leather suit.

“Miss Sara Lance, really? I should’ve known you would pick her among your merry band of teammates… ”

“I don’t know what you are insinuating, Mother.”

He wondered if he could somehow escape this conversation.

“Don’t be cheeky. I told you enough times the stories of the Canaries to recognize one of them.”

He let out a small sound between a sigh and a laugh.

“Yes, you did.”

Despite the circumstance a small smile appeared on his face.

He still remembered with affection the time he spent at the Refuge with his adoptive mother. She used to tell him and the other children as bedtime stories the adventures of the heroes from all over the Multiverse. Sometimes there were just tiny differences from each timeline, sometimes not. He liked to read of the heroes of the Far West but when his adoptive mother asked him which story he wanted to hear he always asked about the adventures of the Black and the White Canary.

“They were your favorites when you were young. You always liked all of her stories, even the tragic ones. She was your first crush, didn’t she?”

“Now Mother there is no need to bring this up.”

She kept going like she didn’t hear him.

“Of course she was, you even made your thesis for the Academy on the League of Assassins _because_ of her.”

He blushed.

It was all true, he had admired The Canaries since he was a child. She had chosen her for that same reason.  Since he had met Sara in that tavern in Tibet his feelings had only grown. She inspired him to be a better captain, a better man.

He was glad the others were very far away. They would’ve mercilessly teased him with that piece of information.

 “Are you trying to save her too?”

He tensed at the abrupt and straight forward question. Mary Xavier, the woman who raised him turned to look him in the eyes.

Rip was the first to look away, finding his boots extremely interesting.

“I did all the calculations…it was the only way to slightly change the outcome…”

She sighed. Really she loved the boy, but she could see the implication of his gesture even if he didn’t or didn’t want to see it.

“You’ll break her heart.”

She was concerned and her tone sounded a little like a warning.

His head raised up, his face was resolute.

“She will be alive.”

Mary shook her head a little, she could clearly see it in his eyes. Her boy was ready to take another heavy burden on his shoulder.

“Don’t expect her to thank you for that, Michael.”

Rip’s eyes darted to the back of the blonde assassin: she was laughing at something Ray was saying, her smile was shining and she was beautiful.

He knew it from the moment he danced with her on their first mission to stop Savage that he would try to save her from her own future.

His eyes softened, his tone became sadder.

“I don’t. I’ll just hope… she will forgive me…one day.”

Mary nodded and put his hand on his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

Rip was still, closing his eyes at her gesture, enjoying once again the brief moment of affection. Part of him wanted to hug her but he didn’t.

“I’m proud of you. Go. Be safe, Michael.”

“Thank you, mother.”

They slowly separated from each other and with a final nod he walked away.

Sara was waiting for him near the cargo bay, the others were already inside. There was something in his face that worried her. She had already seen that face when she had caught him watching the hologram of Miranda and Jonas.

Guilt, sadness and a touch of self-loathing.

“Rip, is everything fine?”

In a blink whatever she saw in his face was gone. He stood tall and stiff like he always did when he tried to distance himself from something. It amazed her how well she could read him.

“Yes, thank you for your concern, Miss Lance. We should get going.”

She shot him a dubious look. She wanted to corner him and let him spill his secrets but he had just finished talking with his adoptive mother, and it felt like it was something private.

She huffed as she kept walking out of the cargo bay.

“Aye, aye Captain.”

While the hatch was closing, Rip finally turned back to see for the last time the woman who had raised him and the place that had been his home during his childhood.

Mary was still there on the porch.

One last look and they both nodded to each other. A farewell, a goodbye, only the future would tell if they would ever meet again.

“Gideon prepare to jump into the Time Stream.”

“Very well, Captain.”

The Waverider flew in the sky and soon after they disappeared in the Time Stream.

 

_The End._


End file.
